I don't love you James! I love Remus, this can't happen!
by Horse-Girl21
Summary: This is a story of Lily Evans's 2nd through 7th years at Hogwarts. At first it may sound like a Remus/Lily, but it will get James/Lily. I suck at summaries...PLZ R&R!


"I Hate You, James Potter!" Written By: Delma Jones, Stevie Black, Kace Relles, and Samantha Jones-AKA  
horse-girl  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are the title, plot, and some characters.  
  
Summary: This is the story of Lily's 2nd-7th years at Hogwarts. This is a story of love, hate, boyfriends, lie, betrayals, and most importantly, Lily  
Evans.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, some violence, and little, but some sexuality  
  
Chapter One: Petunia's Boyfriend  
  
'Get up, you freak!' Petunia Evans, Lily Evans's older sister, yelled in Lily's ear. 'Go away or I'll curse you!' Lily shouted at Petunia, grabbing  
her wand from her bedside table. 'I know you aren't allowed, you little brat!" Petunia screeched. "How do you know they haven't changed the rules, Petunia?' a voice came from the door, Lily was relieved to see who it was. ' They haven't!' Petunia demanded, sounding unsure. 'Remus!" Lily shouted,  
looking at a sandy haired boy. 'Close your eyes, I'm only in my bra and underwear!' Lily shouted, sounding very irritated at Remus. 'Now is that how you greet your boyfriend?' Remus asked, giving Lily the puppy eyes he  
knew she couldn't resist. "Oh, come here!' Lily said, opening her arms, Remus embraced her in a brotherly hug. 'Petunia! Vernon is here!' Lily and  
Petunia's mother shouted from the downstairs. 'Hmmp!' Petunia stuck her  
nose in the air, turned on her heels, and stomped out of the room. 'Now that we're alone,' Remus whispered in Lily's ear. Lily and Remus had been dating since the last summer, where they met in Diagon Alley. Remus was one of the four Marauders; the Marauders are just a group of mischief-makers at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Lily and the Marauders attended. 'Oh, Remus, I love you!' Lily exclaimed as she laid her  
head against Remus's chest. 'I love you to, Lils,' Remus said, stroking Lily's long, red hair. Lily and Remus had a loving relationship, not a lot  
of making-out or anything like that, just mostly hugs and soft kisses.  
'James, Peter, and Sirius are meeting us in Diagon Alley, today,' Remus said as Lily cuddled up to him. 'Do they have to?' Lily asked, looking up, pleadingly, at Remus. 'Lily, I don't see why you don't like them,' Remus  
said; now rubbing Lily's back. 'I don't know, they just aren't nice,  
especially James..' Lily's voice faded. 'All right, Lily, you need to change into some clothes, unless you want to go to Diagon Alley like that,' Remus teased. Lily realized she was still in her bra and underwear. 'OK,  
please wait for me,' Lily said getting out of bed. Remus let out a wolf whistle as he left the room. Lily grinned; she loved Remus, and was pretty sure she would marry him some day. Lily put her hair into a bun, chose a red one-sleeve shirt and a pair of white low-rise pants, she also put on a pair of white tennis shoes. Lily grabbed her cloak and threw it over her  
shoulders as she walked out of the room. 'Lily, darling,' Remus said, helping her off the last step of the stairs. Lily looked over to the couch  
to see Petunia and a rather large boy she recognized as Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boyfriend, snogging on the couch. Lily looked at Remus; they both rolled their eyes. They both thought that a relationship should be based on  
personality, not how long you can snog each other.  
  
'Hullo, Lily!' Remus's dad greeted Lily as she and Remus piled into the  
back seat of the car. As soon as they had their seat belts on Remus and Lily immediately started cuddling. Remus's dad smiled as he looked in the rear-view, Remus's parents and Lily's parent liked that Remus and Lily were in a relationship. Mostly because Lily and Remus were happy together. 'I love you, Lily,' Remus said to Lily, her head on his shoulder, their arms around each other. 'Me to,' Lily said, before falling asleep. In 45 minutes or so, they were halfway to Diagon Alley, Lily woke up to find herself in Remus's arms; he was stroking her hair. 'Hey,' Remus said, seeing that she was awake. Lily smiled, and snuggled up to him. 'Have a nice nap, Lily?'  
Mr. Lupin asked from the front seat. 'Yes, Mr. Lupin,' Lily replied  
politely. He looked back at her quickly and smiled. For the rest of the trip to London Lily and Remus cuddled, gave each other soft kisses, and 'I  
love yous', Finally they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. 


End file.
